muhtesemgumballdunyasifandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Taklitçiler/Transkript
Yeni Egzotik Yiyecek Reyonu DÜZENLENECEK! :: : : Gumball, look! There's a new exotic food section! : : Cowboy caviar? : : Yum! What is it? : : Umm...eggs? From...cowboys? : : I'm judging from your expression that my life will be better if I just believe that. : : Ewww! Look at this one, Darwin! Minced fat and connective tissues in a cellulose casing, sprayed with liquid flavoring and salt water?! That's the worst thing I've ever- Oh, what do you know, it's just hotdogs. : : It's not as bad as powdered goat milk. Who needs that? : : A lactose-intolerant astronaut. :: : : Chi Chi, look! There's a new exotic food section! : : Ewww! Look at this one, Ribbit! Minced fat and connective tissues in a cellulose casing- : : Uh, what is going on here? : : Uh, what is going on here? : and : You want to copy, huh? Well, copy this! : : Hah! I just made you eat cowboy caviar! : : Dude! He's standing next to the lychees! : : Wait, so... :: :: :: : : Stop it! It makes me wanna ralph when other people- :: :: :: :: :: :: Doppelgänger :: : : So, we were in the exotic-food aisle, and they were copying everything we did! : : Exotic food. : : They were like us, but fake, like margarine to our butter. : : Margarine and butter. : : Seriously, it was like looking in a mirror made of meat. : : Mirror. : : Are you even listening to what we're saying? : : Oh, honey, everyone has a doppelgänger. Remember that sunburnt guy's belly that looked like Anais? :: : : You don't understand, they were literally copying everything we— There they are! :: : : What the? : : What the? :: ''The Incredible World of Chi-Chi'' :: : : Look at this! :: : : Click "translate." :: : : Oh, here's my doppelgänger, Chi-Chi. "This goat is attention of the center. He is serious, don't you trust him? A heavy party love hero with powerful personality defectives." :: : : That makes no sense, look at mine. "Ribbit. This frog is a frog, but why? He's so green and mighty you wouldn't trust him with lunch. What's that? Yes, he is determined." : : Apparently, "I am a tired lazy belly male lurking inside sofa. Watch him obnoxious. Laugh and spoil yourself." : : I think I just spoiled myself a little. Look at mine! "Wowee! What a mother! Who cares if she's annoying? You?" : : What's my doppelgänger like? :: : : Deleted! : : What?! Why?! : : Because— "Women no right to celebrate in republic of people." :: : : It's funny 'cause I don't understand! : : Wait. This isn't funny at all! : : Exactly. I'm not part of it because I'm a girl! : : Psh! No. I mean, these guys have their own TV show, and they're ripping us off! Look at this. :: : : The kids you decided to have. :: : : These guys are making money out of our lives while we're broke! : : Come on, we're not that broke. : : Mom, we're so broke that we give "you-owe-mes" to charity. : : Mm, yeah, you're right. We should sue them. : : Guys, a lawyer could cost way too much dough. : : How much dough? : : Like, thousands of dollars. : : I mean, how much in cookie dough? : : Millions of tons. :: : : Wait a minute. How could they copy that? It literally just happened. :: : : It literally just happened. : : What the what?! : : What the what?! : : Arhhh! : : Arhhh! The Confrontation : : All right. : : Hmm. :: : : Let's settle this in a civilized manner. Hi, my name is Gumball. : : Hi, my name is Chi— :: : : Stop repeating everything I say! : : But when someone says "hi," you say "hi," too! :: : : Fight me, you coward! :: : and : Ow! Oh, sorry. :: : and : Ah! :: : : Are we done here?! : and : Yeah, I think she is. : : Okay, fighting clearly isn't working. Maybe we should help them find their own identities. : : Why should we help those bootleg butt-clowns? : : Mm, because.. in the end, isn't identity theft the most sincere form of flattery? : : You know, Anais is right. Maybe they just need a little push in the right direction. :: : : What you are doing, is straight-up criminal. : : So just try and be original. : and : Be your own you! Be your own you! Don't do what I do. Just be your own you. It's much more fun to be yourself than copy everybody else! : : Be your own you! : and : Be your own you! : : Try something new. : : Find your own things to do. : and : Copying is clearly theft, it's gonna lead to your arrest. : , , , and : Be your own you! And when you've stopped being such a dirty hack, get in your stupid car, and don't come back! : : Get in your stupid car, and don't come back! : : Dagnabbit! We'll never get rid of them! :: : : Dagnabbit! We'll never get rid of them! :: : : Wait a minute. They copy literally everything. Gumball, are you thinking what I'm thinking? : : No. Chi-Chi's thinking what I'm thinking. : : Exactly! Let them copy you at their own risk. :: : : You guys still don't get it, do you? : , , , and : No. : : Just live your life as dangerously as possible and hope they off themselves trying to copy you. : , , , and : Ohh! : : How delightfully malicious. : : The moment's passed now. : : Hmph. Risky Life Choices :: : : Oh, wait. Dad, aren't you forgetting something? : : I left the iron on. I left the candle burning next to the curtains. I forgot to leave the stove on! :: :: : : Where are we going? : : To the hospital. I'm gonna donate an organ of their choice. :: :: : : : What? They gave him my kidney and then he donated it to someone else?! : : I guess we're going to have to take this one step further. : , , , and : Mm-hmm. Dangerous Truck Stunts : : Uh, guys, am I the only one who understands what it means to go one step further than almost kicking the bucket?! This is a terrible idea! : : : Then why'd you come along? : : Because...I'm tired of being left out. : : Okay. So, what do we do now? : : I think the time has come to scream helplessly. : , , , and : Ahhhh! : : Shush! Think! Has anyone got an idea?! : : Yes! We go faster? : : : We go slower? : : : Uh.. then no. : : I've got this. : : : Never mind. :: : : Has anyone else got an idea? : : We jump. :: : : Okay, back to screaming? :: : : Wait! I've got an idea! We need to unhook the tank. : : How? The space between the truck and the tank is too tight. : : For you guys maybe, but not for me. : : : Good job, sweethea-Ahhhhh! :: : , , , , : We're alive! : : I guess they should've kept the little sister. : : What do you mean? :: :: : : Uh, you guys good? :: : : Nooo... : : Eh, good enough. Irreplaceable :: : : Nope. No more videos. I guess they're too messed up to be on TV now. : : That'll teach them for trying to replace us! :: : : Yeah, as if anyone else can do what I do! : : Yeah! We're irreplaceable! :: Category:Transcripts Category:Season Five